dxdfandomcom-20200213-history
Summaries
'Volume 1: Devils of the Old School Building' DxDV1Cover.png|Front cover for volume 1 82px-HSDxD_vol_01_021.jpg|Raynare shows issei her true form and kills him 82px-HSDxD_vol_01_004.jpg|Rias sleeping in issei's room 82px-HSDxD_vol_01_057.jpg|Rias saying good moring to issei's mom while in the nude 82px-HSDxD_vol_01_075.jpg|Issei meets Koneko 82px-HSDxD_vol_01_161.jpg|Akeno saves Rias from a Light spear with her Holy lighting 82px-HSDxD_vol_01_137.jpg|Issei runs into Asia 120px-HSDxD_vol_01_005-006.jpg|Issei takes Asia out to have fun later Asia gets taken away by Raynare to take Asia's Scared Gear 82px-HSDxD_vol_01_238.jpg|Koneko fights Freed while helping issei save Asia 82px-HSDxD_vol_01_007.jpg|Issei fights Raynare 82px-HSDxD_vol_01_286.jpg|Rias holding Asia's Scared Gear after killing Raynare We meet the hero of the series, Issei Hyoudou, who recently got his very first girlfriend. On his first date with her, she kills him. As he lies dying, he meets the crimson haired idol of Kuou Academy, Rias Gremory. In order to be saved, he must devote his entire life to her. 'Volume 2: Phoenix of the Battle School Building' We are introduced to the Rating Game system of the devils, where high class devils and their team of serva high-school-dxd--light-novel-,-tome-2-2752702-250-400.jpg|Front cover for vol 2 84px-High_school_dxd_000c.jpg|Issei and Rias doing morning training 85px-High_school_dxd_000e.jpg|Riser phenex appears 82px-High_school_dxd_ vol 2 059.jpg|Rias trying to have sex with Issei to break the engagement with Riser 82px-High_school_dxd_ vol 2 087.jpg|Rias accepts Riser's Rating game Challenge 82px-High_school_dxd_119 vol 2.jpg|Kiba getting ready for the Rating game againest the Phenex group 82px-High_school_dxd_181 vol 2.jpg|Rias unlocking Issei's spell seal on his Evil pecies 120px-High_school_dxd_000d.jpg|Issei gets acttacked by Riser's pawns 82px-High_school_dxd_203 vol 2.jpg|Issei holding Koneko after she got defeated by Riser's Queen later Rias resigns after Issei is almost killed 82px-High_school_dxd_269 vol 2.jpg|Issei is told he was asleep for 2 days after he was almost killed by Riser and Rias resigned 82px-High_school_dxd_307 vol 2.jpg|Rias kissing Issei after he breaks into the engagement party and fights Riser and takes Rias back nts participate in nonlethal battles for fame and glory. The main conflict of this volume is Rias' opposition to her arranged marriage with Raizer of the Phenex family. Though she had never participated in a Rating Game before, Rias agrees to a match against Raizer, a veteran of the game, to decide her own fate. Will she succeed? 'Volume 3: Excalibur of the Moonlit Schoolyard' We are introduced to the factions of the Church and the holy sword Excalibur which exists as seven fragments. Kiba's past and his obsession with holy swords will be explored. Ise's childhood friend Irina makes her app DxDLN03.jpg|Front cover for Vol 3 82px-High_school_dxd_v3_091.jpg|Akeno sucking Issei's Dragon power 83px-High_school_dxd_v3_000c.jpg|Xenovia appears 120px-High_school_dxd_v3_000d.jpg|Issei attack is blocked and hits Koneko and Asia instead 82px-High_school_dxd_v3_171.jpg|Koneko is worried about Kiba 180px-High_school_dxd_v3_000e.jpg|Kiba reaches Blance Breaker and defeats Freed earance. Will Kiba be able to settle his past? Will the devil, angel, and fallen angel stalemate erupt into full out war over a battle for the Excalibur fragments? 'Volume 4: Vampire of the Suspended Classroom' We are introduced to Rias' other Bishop piece. Meanwhile, negotiations are being held between the three great factions of devils, angels and fallen angels. Ise formally meets his fated rival, the White Dragon that counters his Red Dragon. Will there be peace? 'Volume 5: Hellcat of the Underworld Training Camp' It's summer vacation, and a Rating Game tournament is being held between the six most promising young devils of the latest generation. In preparation for the showdown between the childhood friends Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri, the whole Gremory team trains in the Underworld. What results will Ise's training achieve? Rias vs Sona, who will prevail? 'Volume 6: Holy behind the Gymnasium' It's back to school, and Asia is troubled by a marriage proposal with Issei. Meanwhile, the Gremory team will be facing their next opponent in the youth tournament -- Diodora Astaroth. Will Asia be free of her troubles? How will the Gremory team do in their latest Rating Game? 'Volume 7: Ragnarok After the School' Odin of the Asgard makes a visit to Japan. Meanwhile, Ise has a date with Akeno! How will Akeno deal with her longstanding issues with her father? The Norse god of evil Loki also shows up, intending on killing Odin and starting Ragnarok. How will the Gremory team fare? What unexpected allies may turn up? 'Volume 8: Devil's Job' A compilation of short stories collected from Dragon Magazine (published every two months). Six stories are republished, along with one original story involving Ise travelling with Rias to the Underworld for a mysterious Gremory family ritual. 'Volume 9: Pandemonium at the School Trip' It's the autumn season and time for the second years to go on their school trip to Kyoto! What enemies will Ise and his fellow comrades encounter away from home? Without the guidance of his precious seniors and the support of his treasured juniors, how will Ise pull through this crisis? What new powers lie hidden for Ise to awaken? 'Volume 10: Lion Heart of the School Festival ' The Gremory group is busy preparing for two things -- the annual school cultural festival and the final match of the youth tournament against Rias' cousin, Sairaorg Bael. A new transfer student arrives as Ise's harem candidates expand in number! How will Ise fare against his greatest opponent yet? Who will be the victor in the clash of dreams? What new developments lie ahead for the relationship between Ise and Rias? read more at http://www.baka-tsuki.org/project/index.php?title=High_School_DxD:Volume_10_Life_0 'Volume 11: Uroboros and the Promotion Test' Ise's achievements inside and outside the Rating Game has finally earned him a recommendation for promotion in class! Together with Akeno and Kiba, how will Ise fare on their promotion examinations? Meanwhile, the terrorists of Khaos Brigade are on the move. What insidious conspiracies are they planning? read more at http://www.baka-tsuki.org/project/index.php?title=High_School_DxD:Volume_11_Life_0 'Volume 12: Heroes of Supplementary Lessons' Continuing the cliffhanger from Volume 11, how will the Underworld resolve their greatest crisis yet? Who will save the day? read more at http://www.baka-tsuki.org/project/index.php?title=High_School_DxD:Volume_12_Life_-3 'Volume 13: Ise SOS' Another short story compilation. ova which commonly says episode 13 ,not shown yet, enclosed in Special edition The small plot of this story comes from Issei,casting for special animation. read more at http://www.baka-tsuki.org/project/index.php?title=High_School_DxD:Volume_13_Life_1 http://www.baka-tsuki.org/project/index.php?title=High_School_DxD:Volume_13_Life_1] 'Volume 14: Wizards of Career Counseling' Volume 14 start off with Issei learning that Draig will take a nap for a while. As the story goes on it's time for the Gremory clan to start making a contract with Wizards and Vampires. Later the Gremory team gets visted by a Vampire faction and want Gasper to return and help deal with a problem now what will Rias choose to do read more at http://www.baka-tsuki.org/project/index.php?title=High_School_DxD:Volume_14_Life_0 'Volume 15: 'Dark Knight of the Sunny-spot 'Volume 16: 'Daywalker of the Extracurricular Lesson 'Volume 17: 'Valkyrie of the Teacher Training 'Volume 18: 'Funny Angel of the Christmas Day Category:Light Novels